blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Primo Enriquez
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- |- |- |- ! Species | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Captain Primo Enriquez is an Irini SpecOps team captain, a protagonist in Black Hearts: Bounty Hunters, and a main protagonist of the Missions gametype of Black Hearts: Cataclysm and Black Hearts: Darkness Rising. Pre-''Bounty Hunters'' Primo Enriquez was born on Velure in 2977, to a banking family. He joined the army when he turned 19, and gradually made his way into the Special Operations Program. This led to a full-time occupation with the Navy, and he became increasingly involved in major battles of the war with the Velconum Empire. He didn't become a team Captain until the war ended, by then which he was placed under order of Lord Marshall to conduct secret ops to undermine the Velconi War-worlds, as both sides were spying against each other, knowing that peace would have to come to an end. Team Vega Enriquez was first encountered by Ahmad and his brother Han on Dagesta, where he recieves them on their mission to assassinate a Velconi warlord on Dagesta. After working with the brothers (and, unfortunately, Sentient), Enriquez becomes closer to them, and joins their bounty hunter team. He assists them by using his contacts with the navy, police, and military, to help them pass through the law on their missions. He plays a very minor role in the entire game, though, and it is not until the Abyss storyline that players get a chance to discover more about Captain Enriquez. After war breaks out in Black Hearts: The Original Game, Enriquez conducts numerous operations under Lord Marshall's command. It is known that Enriquez took part in the Battle of Cairo. The Abyss The next time players see Captain Enriquez, he looks much older and has a much darker attitude, possibly from memories from the Second Velconi-Irini War. Players finally meet his team as well, comprised of Lieutenant Black, Science Officer Saverio, and the Commando Fennet. He is involved in the fight with the Kelim Hierarchy since the first sightings in the Fringe-worlds, and is one of humanity's greatest assets in fighting them. He and his team single-handedly take out a doomship as one of their last acts of human defiance against the Hierarchy. However, this causes a rupture in space, and his team ends up at the Hierarchy's secret fortress known as the Abyss. While he makes contact with the Demonkin and tries to stop an interdimensional invasion through a black hole in Missions, the New Atlantean Navy lists him on the official record as MIA. Personality In Black Hearts: Bounty Hunters, Captain Enriquez is a good-natured, proud soldier who manages to even lay trust in bounty hunters he has never met before. He is reliable and a conditioned sharpshooter, being a very skilled NPC that assists the player. In Missions, Enriquez takes a much darker role. His voice grows deeper, his usual optimistic attitude replaced with a bitter one-sided view at life. In Darkness Rising, the new model and voice for Enriquez take this darkness to a whole new level, making him a polar opposite of his Bounty Hunters persona. Trivia *Enriquez is the first NPC who has later been made playable in an addition to a Black Hearts game *Enriquez shares many friends in the police world of New Kazan, which may mean he had an early career with the police force *Enriquez is based off of the multiplayer armour and appearance combination of human male, SpecOps Elite Armour, X-Force Helmet, Vengeance design, Gravity jetpack and Commando belt Appearances #Black Hearts: Bounty Hunters #Black Hearts: Cataclysm (Missions Only) #Black Hearts: Darkness Rising (Missions Only) Category:Characters|}